Lo que soy capaz de hacer
by Zoelia
Summary: ¿Y si Kuroko no fuera él si no su hermana gemela haciéndose pasar por él? Tetsuka Kuroko es una verdadero genio del baloncesto y después del incidente que tuvo su hermano con la generación de los milagros decide que va a vengarse de ellos. Pero por el camino pierde la perspectiva y su meta y sin darse cuenta termina enamorándose, pero ¿de quien?
1. Prologo

**Hey!**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Kuroko no Basket. Hace poco me vi el anime y me quedé sin palabras con él. De verdad me gustó muchísimo y ahora estoy con el manga para ver que pasa después y para ver las diferencias entre ambos.**

**Aunque me gustó mucho tengo que reconocer que me fastidió un poco que todas las chicas que aparecen o son manager o son entrenadoras. ¿Por qué no puede ninguna jugar al baloncesto? Con esa pregunta en mente cree esta historia. Realmente se parecerá un poco a la historia principal en algunas ocasiones, pero no siempre y habrá muchas cosas nuevas. Solo espero que les guste.**

**Realmente espero que os guste y que me comentéis lo que os parece. Se admiten buenas y malas críticas así como nuevas ideas para seguir la historia.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.**

**Y sin más aquí tenéis el prologo.**

**PROLOGO**

**Tetsuka**

Por más absurdo que suene, toda esta historia empieza con un simple:

-Hermano, debemos hablar. Quiero decirte algo importante.

Raro, ¿no? Pero es la verdad ya que si yo no hubiera dicho esa frase es muy posible que nada de lo que nos pasó después hubiera ocurrido. A partir de esa frase todo se lio y si no me crees solo tienes que seguir leyendo.

-Si, yo también quiero decirte algo.

-¿Lo decimos a la vez?- le pregunto divertida. Él asiente con la cabeza y no puedo evitar sonreír todavía más- A la de tres. Uno... dos... ¡TRES!

-Voy a dejar el equipo de baloncesto- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvemos a decir al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento me quedé completamente sin palabras. Mi hermano Tetsuya amaba el baloncesto tanto o más que yo y además es muy bueno, por lo que para mí no tenía ningún sentido que esas palabras salieran de su boca. No solo eso, si no que llevaba trabajando muy duro desde que empezó en el equipo para subir de categoría y así poder jugar partidos.

-Tetsuka no voy a permitir que dejes el equipo de baloncesto femenino- me dijo muy enfadado mi hermano- Eres una titular y el as de tu equipo. No sabes lo que daría yo por tener esa posición que tu tienes.

-Tú no entiendes- dije enfadada- Ese equipo es una guasa para todos- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos por lo frustrada que me encontraba- Nadie se lo toma enserio, ni siquiera el entrenador. Todas las del equipo se lo toman como si fuera simplemente un pasatiempo, cómo algo que hacer por las tardes antes de clase.

-No de ser para tanto, estoy seguro que estás exagerando. ¿Acaso no recuerdas el lema de Teiko? _Ganar siempre._ Simplemente por eso es imposible que el entrenador no se lo tome en serio.

-¿Eso crees?- le contesté amargamente- Hace más o menos una semana le pregunté porqué nuestros entrenamientos eran tan débiles si nuestro lema es _ganar siempre._ ¿Sabes que me contestó?- mis lágrimas caían con más fuerza- Que debía relajarme y dejar de preocuparme ya que con el equipo masculino se cumplían todas las expectativas del director y por tanto nosotros no debíamos esforzarnos tanto.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser...

-Pues lo es- dije mientras trataba de tranquilizarme- Después de eso fui a verte, pero me equivoqué de cancha y terminé en la de primera categoría. Son tan buenos y se esfuerzan tanto... Mientras los veía entrenar me di cuenta de que no podía seguir en el mi equipo, porque yo no quiero nada que sea inferior a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-Lo siento hermanita- me dijo mientras me abrazaba para que se me pasara el disgusto.

-Yo también- dije suspirando- ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué quieres dejarlo?

-Porque no sirvo para el baloncesto- dijo con tristeza- Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido, pero el entrenador me ha _invitado _a que deje el equipo ya que da igual cuanto entrene porque jamás conseguiré subir de categoría.

-Eso es absurdo- dije llena de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese entrenador a decirle eso a mi querido hermano?- Eres igual de bueno que yo, por algo somos mellizos. Y si yo soy un as en mi equipo, significa que tú eres otro, lo que pasa es que todavía no te han visto en plena acción.

-Hermanita, tú eres mucho mejor que yo. A ti se te da todo bien y yo solo destaco en pases, pero aún así tu destacas más en eso.

-Eso es mentira, yo no soy mejor que tú- le contradije- Si lo fuera ya hubiera ganado nuestra competencia- ante eso no dijo nada más y me sonrió con cariño.

Nuestra _competencia _se remonta hasta donde me alcanza la memoria. Desde siempre hemos estado compitiendo por todo, aunque los últimos dos años solo hemos competido en baloncesto. La cosa es que desde que empezamos a competir en baloncesto hemos estado empatados y nunca ha habido un ganador claro. Por eso sé que Tetsuya no es malo jugando al baloncesto, solo es que su estilo de juego es diferente a lo que los demás están acostumbrados. Mi estilo es similar al suyo, pero claramente diferente ya que no poseo la fuerza y la resistencia que el tiene simplemente por el hecho de ser un hombre. Después de jugar tanto juntos yo puedo copiar su estilo de juego a la perfección y él el mío aunque no lo admita. Aunque suene creído tengo que decir que somos prodigios a los que nos ponen restricciones y barreras simplemente por ser diferentes. A veces la vida es una mierda.

-Creo que tú situación se arreglaría si simplemente les demostraras de lo que eres capaz- dije con sencillez mientras me encogía de hombros- Yo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar.

-Para ti es fácil decir eso, tú destacas y yo soy simplemente una sombra.

-Hermano sabes que los dos sufrimos la misma maldición y tengo tan poca presencia como tú. Por eso somos tan buenos cada uno en su estilo- le respondí.

-Pero aún así tu sabes como hacerte notar por eso eres el as de tu equipo, pero en mí solo ha reparado el entrenador y encima no ha sido para bien.

Ante eso le miré sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Quiero muchísimo a mi hermano y verle tan triste me llena de dolor. Quería hacer algo para ayudarle, lo que fuera, pero no se me ocurría nada ya que yo no podía convertirme en él y hacer que le notasen. Espera... ¿Y si pudiera?

-Cuando pones esa sonrisa significa que vamos hacer algo que no se debería hacer- dice mi hermano de repente muy aterrado- ¿Qué se te ha pasado por esa cabeza tuya?

-Algo muy simple, querido hermano. Voy a convertirme en ti.

**Tetsuya**

Cuando mi hermana me contó su plan pensé que se había vuelto completamente loca y quise rechazarlo casi al instante, pero no pude al ver su cara. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan llena de ilusión y entusiasmo. Creo que los dos llevábamos demasiado tiempo ahogándonos en nuestros propios problemas, olvidándonos de que había otra persona a nuestro lado que nos entendía completamente y que no necesitaba mucho para entendernos.

Nosotros somos los mellizos Kuroko y somos prácticamente idénticos. Incluso nuestros nombres son casi iguales, lo único que cambia es una letra, yo soy Tetsuya y ella Tetsuka. No sé si será porque somos mellizos o porque hemos estado juntos toda la vida, pero el caso es los dos nos conocemos tan bien como a nosotros mismos. Quizá sea por esos que no puedo negarle nada aunque lo que pida sea irrazonable y sin ninguna lógica, porque sé lo mucho que sufriría si se lo negase.

Es difícil creer después de todo lo dicho que en realidad Tetsuka y yo somos completamente distintos. Yo soy el responsable, el que piensa antes de actuar y ella... es una inconsciente, una cabra loca que actúa por sus impulsos. Los dos nos complementamos y aunque muchas veces terminamos peleando porque claro está tenemos pensamientos e ideas muy diferentes, no la cambiaría por nadie ya que es la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Como decía, quise rechazar su idea inmediatamente ya que no le veía el sentido. Quería hacerse pasar por mí y hacer que me notaran consiguiendo así que subiera de categoría. Quise rechazarlo porque dos razones, la primera era que los entrenamientos a pesar de ser los de tercera categoría eran brutales y no quería por nada del mundo que saliera lastimada. Y la segunda era que veía improbable que consiguiera que me promoviera ya que después de todo no soy tan bueno como los titulares. Mis habilidades, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, no están a la altura de los monstruos que hay en Teiko. Por otro lado mi hermana... Ella si estaría a la altura. Los dos somos buenos jugadores y hasta cierto punto podían denominarnos como genios, pero ella... ella va más allá que yo. Para mí ella está a la par que esos monstruos, es más, estoy seguro de que si se enfrentara en un uno contra uno contra cualquiera de los titulares es muy probable que ganara y es que su estilo de juego es único por lo impredecible de su carácter. Tetsuka no le gusta pensar que es mejor que yo, pero la realidad es que lo es y eso no me molesta. Si soy sincero antes me molestaba, pero este año me he dado cuenta de que mi baloncesto no está hecho para la competición, por lo menos no la de Teiko. Quizá en la secundaría me volviera a apuntar al baloncesto, pero de momento no tengo ninguna intención de competir. Creo que aprovecharé estos dos años que me quedan para pulir mis habilidades. La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero como dije no pude negarme a que ella lo intentara ya que hacía tiempo que no la veía tan entusiasmada.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando un mes después fue promovida imitando mis habilidades. Cuando me dijo que volviéramos a cambiar me tuve que negar. Ella no lo entendía ya que había conseguido lo que yo deseaba. La tuve que explicar mi plan y aunque no la gustó mucho lo aceptó. La dije que podía seguir jugando como si fuera yo y que podía cambiar su estilo de juego al suyo propio, pero ella dijo que si seguía jugando sería con el mío ya que si el equipo la reconocía era por mis habilidades y no por las suyas. yo la dije que eso era una tontería y que si los demás vieran su verdadero estilo de juego la querrían aún más en el equipo, pero ella simplemente me ignoró.

Con la ayuda de Tetsuka ganaron el campeonato y ella estaba realmente feliz. Dijo que los titulares eran geniales y unos grandes amigos. Todo iba bien, hasta la mitad de nuestro último año. La actitud de mi hermana empezó a cambiar poco a poco y la tristeza en ella era cada vez mayor. Es más llegó a un punto en que incluso dijo que no quería jugar más. Yo la dije que no podía hacer eso que ya solo quedaba un par de partidos más y se acabaría el campeonato. Pero ella no me escuchó y se negó en redondo asistir a los partidos, por lo que tuve que ir yo en su lugar.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado y acabé gravemente herido. Me operaron el brazo y me dijeron que nunca más podría jugar al baloncesto. Al principio estaba enfadado y triste, pero se me pasó enseguida al ver que mi hermanita estaba peor que yo. La dije que no era su culpa, pero como siempre no me escuchó y se echó toda la culpa de lo sucedido.

Antes de empezar la secundaría mis padres me dijeron que había un método con el cual podría volver a jugar, pero que duraba un año y que si quería hacerlo además tenía que irme con ellos a América. Me negué en rotundo ya que no quería dejar sola a Tetsuka, los dos vivíamos solos en Japón debido a que nuestros padre trabajaban por todo el mundo. Pero no pude negarme por mucho tiempo ya que al enterarse de la noticia de que podría volver a jugar se alegró tanto que no la pude decir que no lo haría. ¿Qué puedo decir? No la puedo negar nada que la haga feliz.

Lo que más me inquieta es que antes de irme me pidió permiso para hacerse pasar por mí a tiempo completo en nuestra nueva escuela. No sé lo que se la estaba pasando esta vez por la cabeza, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa chispa en sus ojos que de nuevo no pude negarme. Antes de irme la dije que tuviera mucho cuidado y que nadie podía descubrirla porque sino estaríamos los dos acabados. Ella me aseguró que tendría mucho cuidado y sin poder evitarlo me fui a América con una muy mala sensación en el cuerpo.

**Tetsuka**

No puedo creerlo, después de tantos meses aún no lo puedo creerlo. Esos cabrones se atrevieron hacerle daño a mi hermano. Los odios, odio a esos cinco con toda mi alma y juro que me las pagarán.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no disfrutaba del baloncesto y todo era culpa de ellos, pero como a pesar de todo aún los consideraba mis amigos se lo perdoné. Ellos eran para mí más valiosos que el baloncesto y realmente estaba preocupada por ellos. Decidí ayudarles de alguna forma, pero las cosas solo empeoraron y decidí rendirme con ellos y con mi amado baloncesto que ahora odiaba. Todo hubiera acabado bien si no hubieran echo a mi hermano, eso jamás se lo perdonaré.

Hoy empiezo la secundaría y elegí la secundaría Seirin. Hoy empieza mi venganza contra ellos así que prepárense _generación de los milagros_ porque van a conocer a otro milagro que les vencerá aunque me cueste la vida. Y lo voy ha hacer no solo por mi hermano sino por mí misma y para que vean de lo que un verdadero genio es capaz de hacer.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿lo odiáis? Pues mandarme un comentario!**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo Tetsuka conocerá a Kagami y al resto de los de Seirin. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, pero estoy de exámenes así que tenéis que ser un poco pacientes. Espero que os haya gusta tanto como a mi escribirlo. **

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Xao!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hey!**

**Me he podido escapar un par de horas y escribir rápidamente este capitulo. No es muy largo y no cuenta todo lo que quería sobre el primer encuentro del equipo con Tetsuka, pero lo profundizaré en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bueno como ya dije sus comentarios son bien recibidos y escucharé todo lo que me queráis decir. Yo solo espero que os guste.**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, pero esta historia si.**

**Y sin más aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de mi historia. Espero que lo disfruteís tanto como lo he hecho al escribirlo.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Tetsuka**

Estoy en la entrada de mi nuevo instituto, la preparatoria Seirin. Desde fuera se ve imponente y nueva y no es para menos ya que hace pocos años que empezó a funcionar. Puede que sea nueva, pero transmite una sensación de paz que me es difícil de explicar con palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta tranquilidad en el alma y eso de algún modo hace que sienta que hice bien en elegir Seirin y no cualquier otro sitio más conocido.

Hace un mes cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos que elegir a dónde íbamos a pasar nuestros tres próximos años de vida escolar le dije que eligiera cualquiera y que yo le seguiría a dónde fuera. Por nada del mundo le dejaría después de todo lo sucedido. Lo único que le pedí fue que el sitio que eligiera no tuviera equipo de baloncesto. Ya habíamos tenido baloncesto suficiente para el resto de nuestras vidas tanto él como yo, sobre todo yo. En ese momento odiaba con tanta intensidad el baloncesto que cada vez que escuchaba una pelota botar me estremecía del asco por dentro. _Ellos_ me destrozaron y arruinaron una parte de mí que era preciosa e irremplazable. Y no solo para mí, sino que también acabaron con los sueños de mi hermano. Decir que los odio no era suficiente.

Después de eso me enteré de que mi hermano se iba a recuperar y la alegría que sentí fue increíble. Mi hermano podría volver a jugar el deporte que tanto amaba y aunque yo seguía odiando el baloncesto no pude dejar de alegrarme y no solo por él sino por el baloncesto en sí ya que si él realmente no hubiera podido volver a jugar se hubiera perdido un gran prodigio. El mundo debe conocer a mi hermano y sus habilidades, eso es lo que siempre he creído y lo que siempre creeré.

El caso es que cuando quedaba apenas un día para que se cerraran el plazo de inscripciones en la mayor parte de preparatorias y yo realmente no sabía que hacer ya que sin mi hermano me daba igual a donde ir. Ese día tenía que ir a por unos papeles al hospital de mi hermano mientras el termina de hacer el equipaje para irse con mis padre a América. Lo que ocurrió en el hospital hizo que me decidiera por Seirin y que mi vida cobrara sentido de nuevo, porque ese día encontré mi nueva meta, mi objetivo a conseguir a como dé lugar.

Recuerdo a la perfección como me mandaron a la sala de rehabilitación cuando pregunté por el doctor Hios. Cuando llegué allí había varios niños de todas las edades desde los cinco años hasta los dieciséis. El doctor no estaba, pero deduje que volvería en cualquier momento por lo que entré en la sala de rehabilitación y empecé a escuchar lo que estaban hablado los chicos sin que ninguno de ellos reparara en mi presencia.

-¿Es cierto lo que escuché de que su preparatoria llego a participar en el campeonato de baloncesto a pesar de que era el primer año que jugaban y que todos erais de primer año porque acababais de crear el club?- preguntó muy excitado un niño que no debía de tener más de diez años. Cuando el chico de mayor edad en la sala asintió con una sonrisa radiante el pequeño empezó a saltar de la emoción- ¡Como mola!, ¡Está decidido! Cuando sea mayor iré a la preparatoria Seirin y jugaré al baloncesto.

Escucharle hablar con tanta emoción y entusiasmo sobre el baloncesto se sintió como si me hubieran clavado en ese mismo instante una daga en el pecho, porque antes yo era exactamente como ese niño. ¿Cuándo las cosas cambiaron tanto mi forma de ver y de sentir las cosas? Es muy triste ver lo que había perdido ante mis ojos. Estaba tan ida que apenas noté que el doctor había regresado de repente. Me repuse en un momento y fui hasta él.

-Doctor- le llamé suavemente para que no asustara por mi poca presencia como solía ocurrirme.

-¡Ah Kuroko! ya me habían dicho que estabas buscándome- me dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Mejor, pero estará bien una vez reciba el tratamiento que le recomendaste- le contesté con agradecimiento. Si no fuera por este hombre que se preocupó tanto por mi hermano y que buscó sin descanso una solución para su problema, nosotros nunca hubiéramos encontrado la solución por nosotros mismo. Por ello siempre le estaré agradecida- Por eso estoy aquí. Vine a por esos papeles que necesita mi hermano para poder empezar cuanto antes la rehabilitación.

-Eso es fantástico. Estoy deseando que se recupere y que vuelva a jugar al baloncesto. Por lo que me dijo ama ese deporte.

-Si que lo hace, sí. Además de que es un as cuando juega- respondí con cariño. Siempre que puedo alaba a mi hermano. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo complejo de hermana pequeña.

-Estoy seguro que dentro de poco tiempo escucharé hablar de él como alguien famoso ya que una persona que ama tanto algo termina destacando- de repente me mira- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿escucharé tu nombre también muy pronto?

-¿Yo?- dije con perplejidad- No le entiendo.

-Tu hermano me dijo que el verdadero prodigio del baloncesto en tu familia eras tú.

-Se equivoca doctor- dije de repente y sin pretenderlo si quiera mi voz se quedo sin vida de repente- Yo ya no juego a eso.

-Es una pena. Por lo que tu hermano contaba de ti casi todos los que le escuchaban pensaban que llegarías lejos.

-Mi hermano es un exagerado- dije con cansancio- Además ya no me gusta más ese deporte. Estoy feliz de que mi hermano se quiera recuperar para volver a jugar, pero yo... ya no puedo- mi mirada no se separó ni un instante de la ventana. Yo estaba perdida en mis propios miento hasta el punto de olvidar que hay varios chicos escuchándonos- Ya no siento nada cuando tengo un balón en las manos y cuando eso sucede lo mejor es dejarlo antes de que empieces a odiar algo que antes amabas.

-Eso es verdad- dijo el doctor y volví en mí cuando me dio una carpeta marrón bastante abultada- Ciertamente lo que dices es triste y una pena, pero la vida sigue. Bueno, aquí tienes todo lo necesario para la rehabilitación de tu hermano. Espero que vuelvas a venir a verme y me cuentes que tal le va.

-Claro, volveré en cuanto pueda. Gracias por todo doctor Hios. Realmente le debemos mucho.

Y sin más me fui de la sala de recuperación. Estaba apunto de subirme al ascensor cuando el chico de antes, el mayor, me detuvo. Le miré sin comprender que era lo que quería cuando me pidió por favor que fuera con él porque quería hablar conmigo, pero solo si yo estaba dispuesta. La verdad es que me intrigó saber que era lo que quería hablar conmigo ya que no nos habíamos visto en la vida por lo que le seguí sin pensármelo dos veces. Fue uno de mis impulsos, de esos que me decía que si lo hacía caso no me arrepentiría y lo hice, seguí mi impulso.

-Hola yo soy Kiyoshi Teppei- me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, justo la misma que le había visto esbozar antes.

-Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuka- contesté- ¿Qué quieres halar conmigo?

-Bueno... puede sonar un poco entrometido... pero... quería saber que ha hecho que odies tanto el baloncesto hasta el punto que te duele- ante sus palabras me quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo podía el, un perfecto desconocido haber averiguado cuanto odiaba el baloncesto?, ¿Cómo había descubierto que por odiar algo que antes amaba con tanta intensidad ha creado un vacío en mi pecho tan grande que hasta me duele?, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?- Por supuesto que no tienes que contestarme, pero me intrigaba tanto que no he podido dejar de preguntártelo. Además quisiera saber si fue algo concreto para alejarme de ello, porque no me gustaría que a mí me pasara lo mismo.

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto?- pregunté en un susurro un tanto ronco.

-Claro- me responde con una sonrisa- Después de todo es el deporte más divertido que conozco, ¿acaso tú no sientes lo divertido que es jugar?

-La verdad es que hace mucho... que dejó de ser divertido para mí. A pesar de eso seguí esforzándome al cien por cien por el bien de mi equipo, pero al final no sirvió de nada y fueron ellos, mi equipo, los que destruyeron mi baloncesto- por alguna razón me fue fácil abrirme a ese chico. Quizá era por su sonrisa tranquilizadora o tal vez fuera por sus ojos que me calmaban por dentro como si fueran un bálsamo- El equipo dejó de serlo y se convirtió en algo que no pude reconocer. No pude más y terminé dejándolo.

-Eso de alguna forma me tranquiliza ya que eso jamás podría pasarnos a nosotros.

-¿Y como estás tan seguro?

-Por todos nosotros amamos el baloncesto con todo nuestro corazón y siempre luchamos en equipo ante cualquier adversidad.

-_Ellos..._también amaban el baloncesto, pero supongo que eso no fue suficiente- sin darme cuenta un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos- Sobre todo había una persona que lo amaba más que ninguna otra, es más, es posible que fuera por eso que todo terminó derrumbándose. Quizá si hubiera sida capaz de hacer algo... las cosas no hubieran acabado como lo hicieron.

-Supongo que eso a veces pasa- dijo con delicadeza- Pero a pesar de todo estoy convencido de que eso jamás nos pasará a nosotros.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? No tienes garantía alguna.

-Puede que no, pero tengo esa sensación.

-¿_Sensación?_

_-_Si. ¿Nunca has sentido que algo por dentro te dice algo y aunque no tengas garantías o pruebas de ello, aún así le haces caso?- simplemente asentí con la cabeza- Pues es exactamente eso. Tengo la sensación de que eso nunca nos ocurrirá a nosotros y no solo eso. Estoy convencido de que este año llegaremos lejos tanto en el campeonato intercolegial como en la copa de invierno.

-Pues espero de todo corazón que esa sensación se convierta en realidad- dije y sin más intenté marcharme, pero de nuevo me detuvo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa antes de que te marches?- cansada de todo eso simplemente asentí con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de lamentarte por lo que pasó y vas a levantarte y dar pelea?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído- me dice y de repente está completamente serio- No sé lo que te pasó y no quiero saberlo, pero por más que tu digas que ya no jugarás más al baloncesto, por más que en estos momentos sientas que realmente lo odias... ¿cuanto tiempo crees que durarás sin tocar un balón de baloncesto de nuevo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás las ganas de volver a jugar y enseñar a todo el mundo tu propio baloncesto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar reprimiéndote a ti misma? Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, no cuando veo a alguien que ama tanto el mismo deporte que yo y está desesperado y gritando porque alguien le ayude.

-Yo no he pedido la ayuda de nadie.

-Eso dice tu boca pero esos ojos... tus ojos están gritando que alguien les presten de algo de luz para iluminar su nuevo camino.

-Y según tú... ¿qué debería hacer?

-Levantarte y enseñarles a todo de lo que eres capaz.

-¿Lo que soy capaz de hacer?

-Exacto. Solo así podrás volver a estar en paz contigo misma- él me vuelve a sonreír y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que él tenía razón.

Yo empecé a reprimirme a mí misma y a mi forma de jugar desde que empecé a sustituir a mi hermano. Al principio no me importaba porque era capaz de jugar en la misma cancha que esos monstruos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo deseaba poder jugar a mi manera con más intensidad, sobre todo quise demostrarles de lo que era capaz cuando empezaron a cambiar y a despreciar el estilo de juego de mi hermano. Muchas veces estuve tentada a cerrarles la boca enfrentándome a ellos, pero al final nunca lo hice ya que si mi hermano estuviera realmente con ellos jamás caería en sus provocaciones. Por lo que empecé a pasar de ellos y de mis propios deseos hasta que llegué a odiar al baloncesto porque me odiaba a mí misma, odiaba la persona en la que me había convertido por su culpa.

_Demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer..._

Esas palabras me estuvieron persiguiendo durante toda la noche. Me preguntaba cómo podía lograr eso, quiero decir, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que jugaran contra mí en un partido oficial si yo era una chica y nuestros campeonatos están separados por géneros? Y me preguntaba eso porque ya no tenía ninguna duda de que volvería a jugar al baloncesto, pero esta vez lo haría a mi forma y conseguiría destruir a cada uno de la _generación de los milagros_, esa sería mi venganza ya que si hay algo que puede destruirles es la derrota y más a manos de alguien al que consideran inferior. El problema ahora era conseguir entrar en el campeonato masculino. Esta vez era más difícil ya que mi hermano no estaba y por lo tanto no podía hacerme pasar por él... o quizás si. Con una idea en mente le pedí a mi hermano permiso para poder hacerme pasar por el de forma permanente en la preparatoria. Sé que aunque me dio permiso para hacerlo estaba preocupado por lo que fuera ha hacer aunque él no tuviera ni idea.

Después de despedir a mi hermano en el aeropuerto me fui directa a la preparatoria Seirin, la preparatoria de la que ese chico pertenece, para hablar seriamente con el director de aquel sitio. Sin tapujos le conté lo que iba a hacer, es decir, que pensaba hacerme pasar por mi hermano para poder jugar en el equipo masculino de baloncesto porque deseaba vengarme de la _generación de los milagros._ No sé que esperaba que me dijera después de contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer, pero desde luego no me esperé que me sonriera y empezara a reírse divertido.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría denegar tu entrada a esta preparatoria por lo que acabas contarme, ¿verdad?

-Si lo hace me iré a otro sitio- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Y si esa tampoco me admite iré a la siguiente y así hasta que alguna me acepte.

-¿Por qué llegarías tan lejos para jugar contra ellos? Por lo que oído son unos prodigios del baloncesto- ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonreír oscuramente.

-Ellos son buenos, lo sé. Pero ante usted está parada otro prodigio- dije sin modestia alguna- Les conozco a la perfección y se mejor que nadie cuales son sus hábitos y manías. Si existe alguien capaz de derrotarles esa soy yo.

-Eso que dices es interesante- me dijo el director mientras se recostaba en su asiento- ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerles?

-Yo sola no- dije con sinceridad negando con la cabeza- Esa no es la forma en la que juego. Yo juego en equipo, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Crees que nuestro equipo de baloncesto cumplirá con tus expectativas? Solo para que lo sepas apenas se creó ese club el año pasado.

-Lo sé, pero conocí a alguien que me dijo que era un buen equipo y decidí confiar en su palabra.

-¿Ahora que debo hacer?- preguntó el director- Lo que quieres hacer... no puedo permitirlo. Si alguien descubre que eres una mujer, podríamos meternos en varios problemas- ante eso simplemente agaché la cabeza y miré fijamente al suelo. Ya sabía que él diría algo así por lo que estaba preparada para ello, pero eso no significaba que me diera por vencida con tanta facilidad- Aunque ciertamente si leo con atención el manual de las reglas del campeonato intercolegial y de la copa de invierno... en ningún lugar dice que el equipo no pueda estar formado por personas de ambos sexos.

-¿Eh?- de repente estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de decir.

-Solo tendría que arreglarlo con un par de personas del comité que lo dirige y creo que podrías jugar sin preocupaciones.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- estaba tan feliz e incrédula por sus palabras que mis ojos se humedecieron sin proponérmelo- ¿De verdad puedo jugar?

-Sí y sin necesidad de que te escondas detrás del nombre de tu hermano.

-Si no es mucho pedir quisiera hacer creer a todo el mundo que soy mi hermano.

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

-Porque se lo debo a mi hermano, le debo que reconozcan su nombre y que le respeten.

-Supongo que todo estará bien si te presentas como Tetsu Kuroko, nunca dirías si eres uno u otro, simplemente les dejarías pensar lo que quisieran- me respondió con un suspiro.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me ayuda y acepta todo lo que le pido?- pregunté antes de irme.

-Porque me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. no sé que es lo que te pasó, no sé lo que prendes hacer con todo esto, pero cuando miro tus ojos siento que puedo confiar en ti. El trabajo de todo director es ayudar a cualquier alumno que le pida ayuda, por lo que estoy haciendo por ti lo haría por cualquiera si es que se atrevieran a pedírmelo- me responde con sinceridad y no puedo dejar de sonreírle. Realmente este director me cae bien- Solo espero que consigas lo que te propones y que vuelvas a mí si necesitas algo más.

-Está bien. Gracias por todo- dije antes de irme.

-No olvides dejar tus papeles de inscripción a mi secretaria. Yo mismo los aprobaré esta tarde.

-Por supuesto.

-Solo me queda decirte... Bienvenida a la preparatoria Seirin.

Y así fue como entre todos los sitios a los que podía ingresar elegí esta preparatoria. Puede que me equivoque o puede que no, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que mi aventura acaba de empezar.

Me resulta fácil circular entre la multitud debido a que son pocos lo que sienten mi presencia. Realmente es interesante observar como todos los clubes intentan reclutar gente sin escatimar esfuerzos.

Sin esfuerzo alguno encuentro el puesto en el que están dos personas con los formularios de ingreso para el equipo de baloncesto. Cogí uno y lo rellené como dijo el director, es decir, poniendo únicamente Tetsu en lugar de Tetsuya o Tetsuka. En cierta forma no estoy mintiendo ya que la mayoría de la gente, la más cercana, me llama solo Tetsu. Después de rellenarlo se lo entrego a la chica está hablando con un chico con gafas el cual parece ser el capitán del equipo. Le observo con atención y en seguida siento esa presión que solo se puede sentir de los jugadores que tienen grandes habilidades. Eso me hace sonreír, al parecer en este iba a ver a más de un jugador con bastante potencial.

-Espera -me dijo la chica cuando ya me marchaba- Has dejado todo en blanco quitando el nombre y a la clase a la que perteneces.

-¿Y?

-¿No tienes alguna razón por la que quieras entrar a nuestro club?, ¿no perteneciste a ningún club en el pasado? Esas son las cosas que normalmente pedimos para conocer mejor a nuestros jugadores.

-No tengo una razón en particular- digo con un suspiro- Me gusta el baloncesto y quiero que todos vean de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Eso está bien- me dice la chica mientras escribe en mi ficha de ingreso- ¿Algún club a destacar en el que hayas participado en el pasado?

-Voleibol, futbol, karate, gim...- reo que no debería decir que estuve y aún estoy tomando clases de gimnasia deportiva, creo que no sonaría bien- Natación y por supuesto baloncesto.

-¿Cómo has podido pertenecer a tantos clubes?, ¿de donde sacabas tiempo?

-Voleibol solo lo practicabas los miércoles unas tres horas. Los entrenamientos de natación eran por las mañanas por lo que no interferían con nada. Kárate los practicaba los fines de semanas en un gimnasio que hay cerca de mi casa, por lo que no sé si eso debería contar como club, pero dado que participé en alguna competición supongo que cuenta. Lo complicado venía cuando quería coordinar el futbol y el baloncesto ya que de baloncesto tenía práctica cuatro días a la semana unos tres horas y de futbol igual. Por un tiempo pude arreglármelas, pero después tuve que elegir entre los dos y elegí el baloncesto- expliqué rápidamente.

-¿Y no acababas agotado al acabar el día?- me pregunta estupefacto el capitán. simplemente me encogí de hombros- ¿Este año piensas apuntarte a más de un club?

-No, este año pienso centrarme únicamente en el baloncesto- dije antes de marcharme.

**Kagami**

Todo a mi alrededor es tan ruidoso y aburrido... Todavía no entiendo porque he tenido que mudarme de nuevo a Japón si mi padre iba a volver a irse de viaje nada más llegar. En fin, supongo que dentro de lo malo puedo ver una pequeña motivación y esa es la _generación de los milagros_.

Desde que llegué a Japón no puedo dejar de pensar que el nivel aquí en muy bajo en lo que se refiere al baloncesto. Eso lo pienso aún, pero hace un par de día escuché decir a unos chicos en una canchas que ese año el Intercolegial sería muy interesante ya que los cinco que formaban el equipo más fuerte nunca visto, denominados como la _generación de los milagros_, se habían separado y ahora cada uno estaba en una preparatoria distinta lo que significaba que competiría ese año por ver quien era el más fuerte.

Eso me pareció interesante y decidí investigar más a esos supuestos prodigios del baloncesto y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me di cuenta que esos cinco fueran quienes fueran era muy reconocidos por todos los de Japón.

Si son tan buenos... no puedo esperar a enfrentarme a cada uno de ellos. Por eso ahora mismo estoy buscando entre todo el ruido y la muchedumbre donde se encuentran los que pertenecen al club de baloncesto. Pero por alguna razón no los encuentro. Harto decido irme a las pistas de baloncesto y esperar allí a alguien. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo que ya hay alguien practicando. A simple vista parece un enano debilucho con el pelo de un curioso color azul claro, pero salgo de mi error al percibir su poderosa aura, incluso a esta distancia no puedo evitar estremecerme con expectación ya que desde que llegué no había conocido a alguien tan fuerte. Y lo que hacía me llenara aún más con expectación es que no estaba haciendo nada especial, simplemente estaba lanzando el balón contra la pared una y otra vez, cada vez con una mano distinta. Al fijarme con más atención vi con asombro que siempre golpeaba el mismo punto y cada vez con más fuerza. La cara de concentración que tiene... era asombrosa. De repente para lo que está haciendo y me mira como si hubiera sabido que yo estaba allí, pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Después de hacer contacto con mi ojos me recorre un escalofrío. Ese tipo estaba evaluándome y después como si lo que hubiera visto no fuera de su interés, recoge sus cosas y desaparece.

Cuando por fin reacciono no puedo evitar sonreír. Parece que después de todo no voy a aburrirme en Seirin

**Tetsuka**

Después de clase me reúno con todos los demás en la cancha cubierta de baloncesto. No me sorprendo cuando veo a ese gigante que antes estaba viendo calentar contra la pared. En cuanto le vi supe que tenía un gran potencial para convertirse en un monstruo igual que mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero aún le faltaba mucho para eso y solo espero que no se convierta en lo mismo que ellos.

Por lo que veo todos los que se han apuntado al club de primer año tienen un nivel medio, excepto el gigante con el pelo rojo. Otros que también destacan son nuestros senpais. La fuerza y determinación que desprenden es increíble, pero a pesar de eso puedo notar que es totalmente diferente a la fuerza que desprendían _ellos_ en Teiko. Siento lo mismo que ese chico me dijo en el hospital, estos chicos que tengo enfrente jamás les podría pasar los mismo que a mi antiguo equipo porque no solo les encanta el baloncesto sino que tienen completa confianza los unos a los otros. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Cada vez tengo más claro que elegí bien al venir a Seirin.

-Hola a todos yo soy Aida Riko y a partir de hoy seré vuestra entrenadora- mucho se sorprenden al escuchar eso, pero yo no. Desde el principio me di cuenta del extraordinario sentido de la vista que tiene- Si no les molesta hoy solo quiero hacerle varias pruebas individuales para ver su estado y así poder crear unas sesiones de entrenamiento que ayuden a que se desarrollen de la mejor forma y sacar así el potencial que tienen dentro. Bien pues empecemos con Iostrie. Acompáñame a la sala de al lado. Mientras tanto los demás, ¿Por qué no calentáis con los de segundo año?

Eso no suena del todo mal, así podré con mis propios ojos que tal son los miembros de mi nuevo equipo y ajustarme así a ellos. Eso es necesario ya que si me paso con la fuerza a la hora de hacer mi pasas podría hacerles realmente daño y eso es algo que jamás haría. Así que haciendo uso de mi poca presencia desaparezco casi por completo y les observo. Como me esperaba los senpais son realmente buenos y el gigante también. Cuando clava el balón en la canasta es realmente impresionante de ver. Mientras más les observo más datos recojo para poder jugar después con ellos, pero aún no es suficiente. Necesito verles en un partido de verdad para ajustar todo los datos a la perfección. Antes de darme cuenta la entrenadora me está llamando, al parecer soy la última en la lista. Suspirando hago acto de presencia y muchos se sobresaltan al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba entre ellos todo el rato. El que parece más sorprendido es el gigante que si mal no recuerdo la entrenadora le ha llamado Kagami Taiga.

-Bien, ¿puedes quitarte la camiseta por favor? Es solo para ver las estadísticas de tu forma física- me explica.

-Realmente no me importa, pero antes de hacer eso tengo que decirte algo que creo que es importante. En un principio no se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero ya que eres la entrenadora... supongo que no debo ocultártelo, aunque realmente no creo que sea demasiado relevante- digo quitándome la camiseta lentamente- En realidad soy una chica- al ver como sus ojos se agrandan de la impresión no puedo evitar reírme quedamente- Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- me grita- No puedes pertenecer a este equipo si eres una chica.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Las normas- me dice desesperada- Y que además es imposible que puedas enfrentarte a los hombres. No me gusta decir esto ya que yo misma soy una mujer, pero no podemos rivalizar con su fuerza.

-En realidad si podemos- replico un poco enfadada- Puede que jamás tenga la fuerza que tiene ese gigante pelirrojo en estos momentos, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedo plantar cara y salir victoriosa. Después de todo yo tengo mis propias armas.

-Aunque así fuera las normas no permitirían que una chica participe en un campeonato masculino.

-En realidad en el reglamente del campeonato Intercolegial no dice nada en contra de que los jugadores de un equipo no puedan ser de ambos sexos.

-No dice nada porque se sobreentiende.

-Bueno si solo es por eso por lo que te opones creo que deberías saber que el director ha conseguido que acepten que una chica pueda participar- ante esas palabras la entrenadora se queda sin saber que decir- Realmente quiero ser parte de este equipo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué llegas hasta el extremo de fingir que eres un chico para poder jugar al baloncesto?

-Ya te lo dije antes- dije con una sonrisa- Quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que soy capaz.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hasta que llega el capitulo de hoy. Espero con interés saber que os ha perecido y si tenéis alguna sugerencia.**

**De antemano me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas ya que no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo en el cual tendrá lugar un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Kagami y Tetsuca, ¿quién ganará?**

**Xao!**


End file.
